


Sickening

by saltorder



Category: Apt Pupil (1998)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Dream Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltorder/pseuds/saltorder
Summary: 令人作呕
Relationships: Todd Bowden/Kurt Dussander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sickening

一切都以一种看似顺理成章的方式发生了。  
托德把杜山德的裤子推下去，让他的皮肤暴露在空气当中。老人大腿内侧的皮肤只有星星点点的老人斑，松弛的皮肤柔软而光滑，比最好的松饼还要柔软。  
托德随手抓起床头柜上的润滑剂，冰凉的管口抵住老人的肛门，直接把润滑液忘肠道里挤。  
杜山德什么都没说。这是应当的，托德想，他能说什么？他什么都不能说，我不允许他说话，他就别想说话，他正处于我的掌控之中。  
润滑液把床单弄湿了，托德毫不在乎，他把自己的阴茎捅进老人的肠道里，里面温热，湿软，比他搞过的任何一个女孩感觉还要好。他开始抽动起来，随意地，自由地在杜山德的肠道里横冲直撞。他看着杜山德身上的廉价军服，感受到一种莫大的喜悦。他感觉自己不是在操一个风烛残年的颓废老人，而是在操那个歪戴着帽子的军官，那个巴汀的杀人魔王。  
他在操古德·杜山德。  
他感觉一切都好极了。他紧紧地抱住杜山德，就像要把他勒死，而他的确想过要把杜山德勒死。一直在沉默的杜山德也紧紧地抱住他，就像要在这个男孩高潮的瞬间勒死他——  
托德睁开眼睛。  
他的床单被自己的汗打湿了，裤子也变得一塌糊涂。他想起来刚刚做的诡异梦境，不由得打了一个颤，想要呕吐的欲望一个不停地从他的胃翻滚上来，同时他的脑子被混在一起的恐惧和兴奋占据了。  
也许他应该喝点酒，波旁威士忌。但首先他要清理这片混乱。  
他看了一眼灰蒙蒙的窗，走进了浴室。

噩梦如期而至。  
杜山德又一次在丛林奔跑，亮晃晃的眼睛盯着他。他向山丘上跑去，身后的人群伸出纹着蓝色序号的手，想要抓住他。他拼命地往前跑，直到他被扑倒在地。他被人翻转过来，扑倒他的是一个金发蓝眼珠的男孩——他的手臂上没有纹身。杜山德意识到了什么，他挣扎起来。但是男孩死死地控制住他，咧出阴沉的笑容，把他再次翻转过去，然后像一条野狗一样把阴茎捅进自己的肚子里——  
他惊醒过来。借着窗外透进来的微亮的光，观察着身上错误百出的党卫军制服。他感到恶心，感到害怕。不，他必须把控制权夺回来。  
杜山德坐在床边，想起了那只烤箱里的猫。他点燃了一根烟。


End file.
